Aesop's Fables From MiddleEarth
by Anarril
Summary: Morals from middle-earth, and stories to go with them. Chapter two: "The Night By The Cliff" is up!!
1. The Little Green Apple War

Hi! My beta Mariana Nimeneth and I had this idea at lunch today. This first one comes from an idea that I came up with while writing my other story, We Never Know the Worth of Water. Again, thank you Eneth, beta.   
  
Summary: Morals from middle-earth, and stories to go with them. Chapter one: "The Little Green Apple War" is up. NO SLASH.  
  
And so, with out further ado...(drumroll)  
  
  
**Aesop's Fables From Middle–Earth  
  
The Little Green Apple War**  
  
  
"Now, Elladan, I don't want you pushing Elrohir out of trees again, do you understand?" Elrond lectured is son, but the effect was spoiled by the not-quite-suppressed grin.  
  
"Yes, dear brother, my shoulder is STILL sore," Elrohir drawled.  
  
Aragorn started to get impatient. "Can we GO now? Or is Ada planning to lecture us some more about pushing people out of trees?"  
  
"I just don't want Elrohir coming home with a giant bruise again," Elrond replied.  
  
"All right all right," Elladan muttered. "Let's go."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Looks like I win, little brother," Elrohir called back to Aragorn. "Again. There's the finish."  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn's horse put on a burst of speed, passing Elrohir and almost knocking the elf off his horse. "Ha, I won," declared the human triumphantly.  
  
There was a burst of quickly stifled giggles from the tree to their right. Winking at Aragorn, Elrohir scooped up one of the unripe apples on the forest floor. He hurled it right into the midst of the branches. There was a muffled "Ow!" and Elladan fell out of the tree, landing flat on his back with several twigs in his hair. "Owch," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Elrohir..." Slowly he stood up, facing away from his brothers to protect his forehead.   
  
An apple hit him in the back of the head. Picking up two apples, Elladan turned and threw one at Elrohir, who was indignant. "I didn't throw that last apple, that was Estel! Don't throw them at me!"  
  
"Elrohir, you liar, You threw it. There aren't even any apples near me," Aragorn replied, kicking a few nearby apples into the undergrowth.   
  
"Elladan, Estel threw it..."  
  
"My aim isn't that good."  
  
"You're right. You were probably aiming for the tree."  
  
"I didn't throw it! Elladan, Elrohir threw it, I swear!"  
  
"Estel threw it, *I* swear.  
  
Elladan, still holding his second apple, looked from one to the other and shook his head, bewildered. Before Elladan could react, Elrohir had an little green apple in hand and had hit Elladan it the exact place on his forehead the other had hit. Estel took the hint and scooped up his own apples.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Elladan cried. "I..." he never finished his sentence, because an apple hit him in the mouth and stuck on his teeth. He spat it out and went to grab his own apples.  
  
Somehow, he managed to hit Elrohir once or twice, and Aragorn a few times, although hard little apples were raining down on him. He got several more knocks on the forehead, and as that seemed to be where they were aiming, he turned his back again to protect himself. About ten apples hit him in the back of the head, and he fell over.   
  
"Oops," said Elrohir, looking at Aragorn. "I think we knocked him out."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elrond sighed as his three sons entered the house. "What have you done THIS time?"  
  
"Nothing, Ada..." Elrohir began, but the older elf cut him off.  
  
"Elladan, WHY do you have an apple-shaped bruise on your forehead?"  
  
**The Moral: 1) Never turn your back on your younger brothers. 2) Never pick a fight when there are little green apples around.**


	2. The Night By The Cliff

Hi! I'm back with more fun from Middle-Earth!**   
Eneth: Hey! You forget that I'm here.   
**Here's some Legolas, for all you Legolas lovers.**   
Eneth: *cough* Including me. *ducks dreaded tail whap from Celeb* HEY!!   
**More Aragorn, too**.   
Eneth: Don't we just love him?   
**Alright, this one was mostly 'Eneth's story,**   
Eneth: I came up with the moral**.   
but I edited it. And had the idea for it.**   
Eneth: Did not! You helped me. A lot, I admit.   
**Eneth, when I said you could be in the header, I didn't mean you could interrupt every other line.   
Thank you, reviewers, both of you. Elf Ears and Hyacinth. Yes, I quite agree, poor Elladan. I'm glad you found it funny.  
  
Anyway...**  
  
  
Aesop's Fable's From Middle-Earth**  
  
**The Night By The Cliff  
  
Eneth: You're gonna love this one!  
~Anarril and 'Eneth!~  
**  
  
This looks as good a spot as any, Legolas commented, standing on a short cliff overlooking a peaceful lake. He turned back to his companion and watched with amusement as the young ranger collapsed on to the ground and removed his sword and belt. The Elf chuckled. Come now, Strider, you act as if you haven't slept for a week.  
  
I haven't, Aragorn growled, glaring at the Elf. A minute later, he was asleep.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Legolas stood staring at the stars, an idea forming in his mind. He glanced at his sleeping (and snoring!) companion. As he watched, the ranger frowned and shifted in his sleep. Legolas grinned mischievously.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aragorn woke, much to his annoyance, to the dawn. Blasted birds, he growled. The ranger sat up, stretched, and instinctively reached for his sword belt. Which wasn't there. He looked at the spot it should have been, a befuddled expression on his face. It was too early to deal with this kind of thing...  
  
Good morning, Strider! Legolas said cheerfully fro behind him. Strider mumbled something.   
  
Oh, uh, he replied absently, getting up to widen the search for his missing belt.   
  
Looking for something? Aragorn made an about face. Legolas was standing by the cliff, holding something...what was it? It took a second for his foggy brain to figure out what it was: his sword belt AND his sword. The Prince of Mirkwood extended his arm over the edge of the cliff, smiling.  
  
You wouldn't dare, Aragorn said, threateningly.  
  
Oh, but I would.  
  
Legolas, I'm warning you...  
  
The elf just smiled. The ranger decided that drastic measures were necessary. He had made up his mind. Taking Legolas completely by surprise, he performed his patented, trademarked, and copyrighted flying tackle. Reflexively, the elf sidestepped and Aragorn went flying over the cliff. A fountain of water erupted, soaking Legolas, who dropped the belt in surprise. There was a dull thump as the sword connected with Aragorn's head. Legolas leaned over the cliff.  
  
Strider? Are you alright?  
  
**Moral: 1) Never flying tackle an Elf. 2) When traveling with an elf, always sleep with your belt ON.**


End file.
